theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Taako
Taako Taaco is a player character controlled by Justin McElroy. He is a high-elf wizard with a chaotic good alignment. He is an acolyte of Oghma, a god of wizardly shit, with a focus of Transmutation. Taako is a "simple idiot wizard", a kleptomaniac, and is allergic to peanuts. He is originally from New Elfington. Prior to joining up with Merle Highchurch and Magnus Burnsides he hosted a traveling cooking show, 'Sizzle It Up with Taako' until he accidentally transformed his oregano into poisoned oregano. He is currently trying to lose weight in the hope that one day he will be back on TV. His current title is 'Lead Reclaimer'. Powers and AbilitiesCategory:Player characters Spells: * Mage Hand * Ray of Frost * Shield * Sleep * Dark Vision * Charm Person * Thunderwave * Levitation * Detect Magic * Magic Missile Languages: * Elvish, Goblin, Draconan, Dwavish, and Common. Misc: * Right-handed * Night vision * Advantage in saving throws vs. charm * Immunity to sleep spells Items Current * Seven Habits of Highly Effective Elves - a record of his life so far * Uncle John's Elven Bathroom Reader - his spellbook * pickaxe * stun baton * Umbra Staff - umbrella made by the Umbra Wizards, consumes the powers of the wizards you have defeated in combat * short sword * wand (broken) * Enchanted feather duster * bracer and bracer brush * Cobalt Blue Steel Ring - makes beverages colder and makes the wearer resistant to frost damage * Unlimited Pasta Pass - entitles the bearer to unlimited pasta at Fantasy Olive Garden * Ring of Pointing - shoots a laser * Wand of Switcharoo - switch places with a target * Stone of Farspeech - allows walkie-talkie-like communication with other stones * Jenkins' wand (contained within the umbra staff) * the port ward * Pocket Spa * Cloak of the Manta Ray - +1 AC, enhances underwater mobility * the remainder of the poisoned liquor from Captain Captain Bane Former * GustMaster 5000 - a small, blue folding fan that produces a powerful wind (sold to Fantasy Costco) Trivia: Due to a magical accident with his first spell, everything he eats turns into key-lime gogurt. Taako was once killed by Magic Brian during a magical wizard duel in Wave Echo Cave. While living in the dorms, Taako took the top bunk (above Magnus). Although he wears footie pajamas, Taako also sleeps in a sleeping sack due to his night terrors. When undercover, he goes by the name 'Justin'. Prior to their adventure in Goldcliff, Taako had never been in a garage before. The animal that most characterizes his state of being is a mongoose. Items Taako has stolen: * gold and silver pieces (taken from a dead gerblin) - ended up splitting them with the rest of the party * sack full of golden teeth (stolen from Yeemick's corpse, another gerblin) * magic boots of striding and springing (stolen from Thardin's corpse) - gave them to Magnus * 320 gold (stolen from a lock box) * enchanted feather duster (stolen from Killian) * bag of coins (stolen from Davenport) * golden tiara (stolen from empty train car) - sold to Fantasy CostCo * silver serving set (originally belonging to Angus, stolen from empty train car) - gave 3 forks back to Angus, sold to Fantasy CostCo * briefcase (stolen from empty train car) * stun baton (stolen from unconscious goblin ruffian) Known Components of Tacos Taako is on a noble quest to find a perfect alternative to a sandwich in all of its cheesy goodness.